Wish
by Tvisha
Summary: A glimpse into 17 year old Sakura's memories of Syaoran and her silent wishes...


_**A/n: Hey guys! **_so… This is my attempt at another on-shot… hope you like it..

"_Life does not consist mainly, or even largely, of facts and happenings. It consists mainly of the storm of thought that is forever flowing through one's head."_

It was awkward when she met him... She was shy, taking refuge behind her brothers' back... She peeked from behind, looking at him in wonder and awe... It was hard not to ignore him, for he was always the centre of attention... But he didn't seem to notice the cute girl with pigtails, trying to get a closer look at him... That was the first time they had met... And they continued to meet not long after... Half a year had almost passed when he began to notice her... He would beam at seeing her, wanting to be with her... It was a month later, when he took her hand in his own and she was ecstatic... Each day was like a dream... Waiting for the class to get over so that she could meet him... She would rush back home, as fast as her small legs could carry her and make something for him... The smile on her face when she gave him the lunch was one of pure joy... It became a routine for them to do everything together from eating to prancing around to sleeping beside each other after playing for hours on end... Evenings would bring another wave of unadulterated talks, stories, dreams of the bright, colorful future… Rainy days, splashing about in their gum boots with their tiny umbrellas and oversized raincoats, ignoring any adults' warnings… The days rolled by, and weeks turned into years… And so had their relationship… Their days, once filled with innocence were lost somewhere along the way… Time never seemed to be with them anymore… Star gazing was taken over by midnight studies, making lunch became a burden for her, rain was irritating, and a good nights 'sleep turned into talking on the cell phone with friends… Maybe time was not on their hands but, their ways showed, that they still cared… Leaving behind stickies on the computer screen or a random note torn from the notebook stuck on the bathroom window was the new norm when they couldn't meet… Their dreams might have changed, but were never complete without each other… There was a girl in his life; he had told her one day as they walked in the summer breeze… his eyes in awe and in love with her… was she supposed to be jealous? She did not know…she thought she was not, that she was way over such stupid feelings… But then, why, everytime he would talk about her, did her heart sink? Why did she want to feel that it was, but a dream? Why it was becoming tough for her to smile at him as he gushed about her? Maybe, after all, she was a little heartbroken… But she smiled, a smile reserved only for him, wishing with all her heart for him to be happy… She was taken by surprise when one day he quietly came and sat beside her, his head balanced on her shoulder… one look at him, and she understood… They sat cuddled together for a long time that day, a warm blanket of silence enveloping them… There was another time, when he would come to her, any time of the day, with a chocolate in his hand, for her or he would insist on reading out anything to him and sometimes just stay by her side, doing his own work… How did he get the wind of her breakup, she never did figure it out especially when she had never once mentioned anything about 'him'… things like these always managed to bring a smile on her face… She would wonder when he grew up to be this gentle and observant person he is… Her love for him only became stronger, the distance never mattered… For she knew that he would always, somehow manage to make way in to her heart, calm her, annoy her, ease her pain or bring a smile on her face, without even her knowing… As she went to his room, calling him for dessert, she was struck by the scene before her eyes… He was there, asleep on his bed, peacefully, without a care in the world, calm like everything was just as he wished them to be, unaware of the looming chaos… pages of his book rustling in the cool wind, specs still in place… A soft laugh escaped from her, as she closed his book, and took off his specs and kept them aside. She sat at the edge of the bed, a mesmerizing smile and a dreamy look on her face… Gently stroking his hair, she kissed him on his cheek and pulled over his blanket… Thoughts swirled around in her head… She was so proud of him and overwhelmed with love each time she glimpsed at his smiling face… Admitted that he was mischievous but what guy his age wouldn't be? His beautiful deep brown eyes, flickered with emotions at the speed of light, guarded in front of everyone but her… His own unique way of dealing with problems and his possessiveness towards his loved ones… She wished upon a shooting star, for him to be his own self, not losing himself in the rat race… Not to be disheartened as he explores this cruel, selfish world… To fall in love with his special someone and stay by her side, even if she takes up her place in his heart… To make mistakes, only to learn from them… For him to value happiness, pain and sadness, defeat and victory… For them to be together as they are meant to be…


End file.
